Bluffington High
by The Dream Team X
Summary: Doug and the gang are finally in high school. Watch the WHACKY action and good times unfold, fun for the whole family, except family members under 18. EXTREME ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to Doug, nor do I claim to, I am just a Doug loving fan, and Doug loves me.

Thanks Doug.

Bluffington High:Part I

_Time to Change_

_Dear Journal,_

_It's hard to believe that junior high went by so fast._

_I knew that things were moving quickly,_

_but I didn't realize just how fast._

_Sorry I didn't write to you last summer._

_It was just I got so busy with my life, so many_

_things have changed._

_The first day of high school was today,_

_and it was a life changing event for me._

_I don't think I will ever be the same,_

_you see, it all started when..._

Mosquito Valentine had just come out of the locker room, he was shirtless, and the loud roar of the fans that were keeping the gym cool could make someone's head really hurt if it went on for too long. Skeeter was playing skins. Doug was playing shirts. This would be a dodgeball game for the ages. It was fast paced throught the entire gym period. By the time the game was over, nearly everyone was exhasted.

Their coach looked at his pocket watch, "Hit the showers boys!" Everyone looked around sheepishly, they had known this was coming, but to them the ridiculousness of showering together was just impossible not to laugh at. However, once the boys were actually in the shower, it was akward to say the least. Doug for one noted that Skeeter had a much bigger penis than him, and was in general more fit. He decided to break the silence.

"Say, Skeet, do the girls have to shower too?", Doug said, his voice trembled from the nervous feelings he still had inside him from having earlier seen Skeeter's penis. Skeeter replied and seemed quite unworried in the least bit, even unphased by his surroundings. "Right next door, dude, honk honk." Doug let out a sigh off relief, now that he just knew that Skeeter hadn't seen him peeking at his genitals.

Roger walked over, his long green scaly penis hung a distance halfway to his knees. Doug was immediatley drawn to it, and how could he not be? It was of ridiculous size. Doug had heard about gay people from the bravo channel, and he knew that he could not possibly be gay. The thought had never crossed his mind. Doug stopped daydreaming, and snapped back to the present. Roger raised his fist and began beating the walls, girls in the opposite shower screamed. Roger yelled "Suck this dick ladies, this big ass fuckin' dick!" Doug thought it strange that Roger would want something like that.

After the showers, and once everyone was fully dressed, Doug saw Chalkie coming toward him. "Hey Doug, everyone come over here," at this everyone gathered "Listen, me and Skeeter just saw something really weird in the locker room." "What was it?", someone asked. "It was Fentruck." There was sneers and laughter, and Chalkie quickly reasserted that he did not mean the weird thing was Fentruck, but what he had been doing.

"He was doing something weird. Foreign maybe, someone needs to check it out.", said Chalkie. Connie came over with a sandwich in hand. "I'm not going in the boys bathroom." From the back of the crowd, Roger suggested Doug go under his breathe. Soon everyone was in agreement that Doug must go.

_I just wanted to be accepted._

_I thought, that Patti would see it._

_And be impressed._

_I never knew, what...was going to happen._

Doug creeped in slowly. He put his head down low and looked around the corner. Fentruck was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. He was holding Broccoli in his hands. Doug thought he might be passed out, so started to approach him, but Fentruck began to rub the Broccoli's stem. It was at the moment that Doug realized what he was seeing. The Broccoli was Fentruck's penis. It was standing up and he was rubbing it, and moaning. Doug reeled back in fear, he didn't know what to think. But something drew him to look again.

Fentruck's penis was bigger than his own, but smaller than Skeeter's he was not circumsized, and the head was a darker green. There was a blue vein running up it. Doug began to take notes, when all of a sudden Fentruck lurched, and cum was everywhere. Fentruck started to eat it.

Doug was discusted. "Is he eating pee?", Doug said, and this was enough to stir him, so Doug ran.

_I never told the others what I saw._

_I don't ever want to see something like that again._

_I feel so different because of it._

_I feel like I should tell a teacher. Mr. Dink. Anyone._

_But how?_

_It's so hard._

_And can you keep a secret journal?_

_Last night I broke a piece of glass and I cut myself._

_I rubbed the blood on my mirror, and it mixed with my tears._

_You know what journal?_

_I liked it._

_And I am so sorry for that._

_Please forgive me._

_Your friend,_

_Doug._


	2. Chapter 2

Bluffington High:Part 2

My Friend Skeeter.

_Dear Journal,_

_Hello._

_As I write to you, _

_I still can't believe what happened last week._

_The whole Fentruck thing._

_I finally broke the courage to tell Porkchop._

_He seemed uninterested._

_But that's in the past._

_This week something good happened._

_I finally got a car._

_See, it all started when.._

Doug Funnie looked at his reflection in the dome of his brand new green car. He began to shine it with a rag. He turned away. But a strange force compelled him to return. He washed it again, and again. He found he could not stop. He finally broke down in tears. His Mom had to pull him away.

Doug awoke several hours later. His mom was looking at his wrists. "What's this? What happened?" "Nothing! I..I...fell." "And cut your wrists?" "Come on Mom no! I cut them shaving!" "I see. We are really worried about you son." "I'll be ok Mom don't worry about me."

After Doug's mom left he felt his thoughts drift back to Fentruck's penis. He thought about a girl he had seen at school. She was a senior. Doug imagined her firm nipples. He began to get hard. Doug had never felt this way before. He felt a longing. He remembered Fentruck. Doug got up and went to his room. He locked the door and put a chair underneath the knob for extra measure.

Doug pulled down his pants. He stared at his penis. He began imitating Fentruck. He imagined himself licking ketchup off of the girl's nipples, and with this he started to cum a little bit. It dripped out slowly, then it happened. He thought about his mom. That summer. The bathing suit she wore. Her butt up in the air as she bent over for cokes. Doug lost it. Cum began to shoot everywhere. On his clothes. Even on his journal. But Doug didn't even care. This felt so good he kept stroking. He thought his balls were going to shrivel up, maybe even his whole body.

He remembered what Fentruck had done. He touched the tip of his pee hole, and took just a nibble of his own seed. "Salty.", he said quietly. It wasn't particulary good, and he wouldn't like it to have been his only food source.

Doug jerked off twice more before cleaning it up. As he was cleaning up he noticed Porkchop bending over. He wondered if it would be right. Doug couldn't believe it, he found himself moving closer to Porkchop. He drew his cock near Porkchop's ass. It was hovering outside his hairy dog opening. Just then a yell, "Doug! Come quick!"

Doug hunched over as he walked down stairs trying to hide his boner. "What's that on your hand?" Doug's mom asked. "Oh that's white out," he quickly lied, amazing himself, "I messed up in my journal." "I'm afraid I've got some bad news honey."

Doug looked outside. His car's wheel's were missing. It sat on four cinder blocks. The radio had been ripped out. Doug was visibly distraught. He couldn't even remember that just moments before he was shooting cum almost 4 feet and hitting his ceiling. Well, maybe he could. But getting your car jacked up, is a definite boner kill, and Doug didn't want to get jacked up himself, in the penis department that is.

Doug went to grab a Smash Adams DVD. He went to put it in. The DVD player was gone. It was stolen. Doug collapsed into the armchair, his arms slumping down. Porkchop came over and licked some of the leftover cum off of his arm. "Bark, Bark!" he said.

_That was two weeks ago journal._

_Since then, I've begun stroking every night._

_Is that weird?_

_I keep the semen in jars._

_I don't know why. I just don't want anyone to find it._

_Anyway, after all that, I went to hang out with Skeeter._

_It was the week after he got done celebrating Kwanzaa..._

"Go own down, he should be in there." Skeeter's mom said, as she took some fried chicken out of a skillet. "Oh and Doug hun, the chicken gonna be done in just a min, grape soda in the fridge if you want any." "No thanks, Mrs. Valentine," said Doug, as he wondered, why Skeeter always had Chicken and grape soda. Well, to be fair, in the summer they ate watermelon too.

Doug went downstairs, Skeeter was playing air turntables. Very loudly I might add. Doug was speechless. There was his DVD player. He knew it was his. Tears began streaming down his eyes. He ran blindly home. Skeeter grabbed a rag and put it on his head. "Damn it Doug wait up! Give a nigga a break, honk honk."

He didn't give a nigga a break. He ran. Far. That night he jerked off 24 consecutive times. He didn't even think of the girl. He didn't hump his pillow, he had yet to touch Porkchop, but was still very curious about the prospect. He just jerked it. It made him feel better. Tears and jerking. A deadly combination.

_And that's about it journal. _

_Maybe this will all turn out ok, like the time I thought my bike was stolen._

_But in the end, I realized something._

_Skeeter is black._

_He's not like me._

_Can we be friends anymore?_

_Is race so important._

_He stole my DVD player._

_And I'm willing to bet he vandilized my car._

_What am I gonna do?_

_Goodnight._

_Your friend,_

_Doug._


End file.
